1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to a content generation and distribution system configured to generate and provide content added service information to a video and audio information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, broadband has become used widely and internet Protocol (IP) broadcasting and a video-on demand service, which distributes content through video and audio by using a communication line, has been prevailing popular. Among of them, a service, such as an interactive game service, incorporates reproduction of video with a user's action via the communication line.
Meanwhile, recreational facilities such as amusement parks and movie theaters may utilize apparatuses configured to vibrate chairs and floors in synchronization with video and audio to make visitors excite bodily sensation with reality which is impossible to enjoy at ordinary home. Then, it has become desired to actualize a system capable of easily enjoying bodily sensation with actual feeling which can be gotten in the recreation facilities in reproduction of the video and the audio even at the ordinary home.
A scheme configured to incorporate external equipment in synchronization with the video and the audio of broadcast content in reproduction of the content is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI publication No. 2003-324402. The scheme disclosed in the patent document given above generates a broadcasting program (content) in which video and audio are associated with sensitivity information expressing an extent of perception or sensitivity to send it to a content reproduction apparatus. The scheme connects an external display device via a home network and interlocks the display device on the basis of the sensitivity information associated with the video and audio, and then, produces high presence. While this scheme sends the sensitivity information in synchronization with the scene of the video and audio, since the sensitivity information is only information which expresses the extent of perception or sensitivity of brightness, darkness, hotness, coldness, etc., representation does not always turn out as a content producer wants it to.
As mentioned above, it has become desired to actualize a system capable of easily enjoying bodily sensation with actual feeling which can be gotten in the recreation facilities in the reproduction of the distributed content.